(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple method for manufacturing transition metal boride powder with a low cost.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Transition metal boride not only has good wear-resistance and high temperature oxidation resistance, but also has high strength and elasticity at high temperature. Therefore, transition metal boride has been used for cutting tools, as a bulletproof material, a wear-resistant material, a heat resistant coating material, and so on. Hardness and toughness of a part in which the transition metal boride is used are largely increased as the particle size of the transition metal boride become smaller.
As a method for generating a general transition metal boride powder, it is known that the transition metal boride powder is obtained by reacting a composite containing transition metals and composites containing boride at a high temperature over a number of hours. However, expensive equipments are needed for driving and maintaining the high temperature reaction in the above method. In addition, the reaction progresses at a high temperature, and thereby particles of the reaction products tend to easily grow. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain ultrafine particles. Accordingly, it is difficult to manufacture a transition metal boride powder with ultrafine particle size.